Best Strategy Games to Play
Have you ever jsut wanted a list of awesome strategy games? Sure you have! Now, how many of you have read lists like these before? You probably disagreed with them. Well, i'm not saying you won't disagree with my list, but I am an active player of strategy games. This is mostly just a suggested playing list. All these games I have played and most likely beated or gotten close. This list will be updated by both the readers (YOU!!!) and me as I experiance more strategic fun. Remember, this list is in absolutely no order. A very brief summery of each game is below it. PS2: 1. Final Fantasy X: This was one of the first FF games I played. The strategy was exactly what I was looking for. The story was very well written. Turn based battles take place in this game, with a total of 7 main characters that you control and upgrade as you see fit. Sometimes the cutscenes take too long and are boring, especially at the begining. Just work through the begining and the game gets a lot better. 9/10 2. Final Fantasy XII: I think that you will learn that I am a fan of the FF series. This particualr game took the battle system where I never thought it would go. For some, it may be unapealing. I, however, love the story, some characters (Not Vaan or Penelo, and Fran is just eye candy...) and the new gambit system. Now you can either preset your characters actions in an extremely detailed way, or you can us it in the same way as turn based battle, or even Active Time Battle. You owe it to yourself to at least buy a used version of this game for like $6! Gameboy Advance: 1. Fire Emblem: I love this series almost as much as I love FF. The gameplay is sort of like chess. You tell each individual unit in your army where to move to, what item to use or who to attack. When this game came out, it was seriously ahead of its time in tactics. All of its subsequent sequels have had to do literally nothing to improve the gameplay, and yet Fire Emblem continues to make new games. In this one comment, I reccomend getting all the American versions of this game, as I have not tried any foreign versions. 2. Pokemon: Ok, im stepping out on a limb here. If you are younger, and like strategy games, I reccomend playing a Pokemon game at least once. I use to be a big Pokemon fan, but I haven't played a Pokemon game in at least 2 or 3 years. The one that I reccomend most is either Fire red/ Leaf green, or my personal favorite Emerald. The really old GBC versions are the best however, such as Crystal. I wouldn't reccomend any of the newer games, however. Nintendo really needs to either step up its game or, preferably, focus on other games. Pokemon is way past its prime. 3. Advance Wars: This game is very famous for its strategy. It is difficult to learn all the tricks and such to win, but given a few hours or doing the training missions, you should all learn pretty quickly. The gameplay is similar to Fire Emblem, except that units don't level up. The story is, well, all but nonexistant, but the gameplay definately makes up for it, if you enjoy turn based strategy. I have yet to try the other games in the series, but I have heard good things about them. Nintendo DS: 1. Final Fantasy 3 and 4: I include these together because they are both great games, in different ways. 3 focuses more on gameplay, while 4 had a story that made me break down into tears at different points. Try them both! 2. Civilization Revolution: This game is great for those who enjoy kingdom building and strategic war games. It is turn based, and there are a lot of different kinds of modes of play. You take control of a great famous leader through history. Characters include Lincoln, Caesar, Saladin, and Catherin the Great. Build cities and get conquering right away. This game is much better for online play than single player, but either way, still a great reccomendation. PSP: 1. Crisis Core: Final Fantasy 7 I only reccomend this game because the story is good, but only if you know the FF7 story. The gameplay is reasonable. The leveling system is terrible, but there are so many bonus missions and such that leveling up is not too difficult. Some of the dungeons are very tricky, so you must be a good puzzler to play this game. Nintendo 3DS: WII: Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn: This game is like the other Fire Emblem games, but 10x better. The graphics are a huge step up. There are tons of new characters, items, and units. Unlike the other Fire Emblem games, each unit can class up twice, making certain units invincable at advanced levels. This is the sequel to Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, which is for the GameCube, but can be played on the Wii with a GC controler and memory card. PS3: Mobile: Other old systems: 1. Final Fantasy Tactics: I reccomend this game because it revolves so ultimately on your tactical skills. It is an extremely difficult game, and one I reccomend not throwing the controller into the TV when you lose after an hour and a half of one battle. FF Tactics is only for the PS for right now. I really hope that they make a remake for the PS3 or something, as long as they don't mess it up. 2. Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance: This game, when I first got it, was THE GAME! The story is exciting, and plenty long. Lots of characters and new unit types. Awesome graphics compared to the GBA versions, and for the first time ever for Fire Emblem, live voice acting cutscenes, in addition to the normal ones. You have got to play this game. It is for the GameCube. If thye remade this game, I wouldn't touch it until I had heard good things about it from people who loved the originol, because very little could make it better. http://rcm.amazon.com/e/cm?t=tacticalgames-20&o=1&p=27&l=qs1&f=ifr Just click this link to enter a search box and purchase these games and more right now! ***This Article is Updated Weekly, Please Add to the List***